(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a noise making accessory for vehicles having spoked wheels such as bicycles or the like. More specifically, this invention relates to such an accessory adjustable to produce different sounds.
(B) Statement of the Prior Art
With the increasing popularity of bicycles as recreational facilities, there is an increasing demand for accessories for bicycles. Especially desirable to young children are noise makers which provide motor-like sounds. Presently available ones of such noise makers produce only a single sound which is not realistic when compared to sounds made by actual motors which vary in frequency with the speed at which the engine is running.